


SCP-5000

by Purple_Firestorm



Series: OneShots and Plots [3]
Category: SCP Foundation, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Firestorm/pseuds/Purple_Firestorm
Summary: SCP-5000 is known only as an entity called Aura, and can affect and even manipulate anomalous objects and properties around it, sometimes removing or reversing the effects completely, sometimes manipulating them to act on its whim. Little else is known about SCP-5000, only that it will most likely have a Keter rating once contained.Alice is the eldest of three girls, and when the youngest asks for her help with a creature that has been stalking her and preventing her from sleeping, Alice arrives with their other sister to help. She kills the creature, and her little sister is able to finally sleep in peace. it is little effort for Alice, who has been doing this since puberty hit.Because to the world at large, she is just Alice. To the hidden world, she is Aura.*Nods to Supernatural fans and universe. I can totally see SCP universe and Supernatural universe being in the same shared universe.





	1. London

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and pairings are subject to change. Since there is no technical canon for the SCP world, I combined SCP elements with the world from Supernatural. Alice's last name is a tribute to the Winchester brothers, and they might be mentioned later as cousins or something, might even make an appearance That depends on feedback and where I take this short fic.

Alice Winchester walked down the street, plastic bag dangling from her hand as horns honked around her and she smirked that she had decided to ditch the taxi. Her sister had been right to say that traffic in London was terrible. She was visiting her youngest sister, Clara, who was in England doing research on Stonehenge and the neighboring stones and sites. Clara was so excited for the whole thing, and was anxious to sneak both her older sisters onto the site for some interesting night viewing.

The bag in Alice’s hand shook and made a hissing noise, but nothing came of it except Alice got a look from someone passing by her. The people in this country seemed to know that she was from America, despite not her speaking a word to any of them, and she just assumed they got enough tourists they could tell who didn’t belong.

Getting back to the place she was staying with her other sister, middle sister Bailey, she set the bag on the small bedside table as her sister looked at the thing and rolled her eyes. Alice couldn’t help herself when she was out, as her sisters and parents were well aware, and frequently the reason they fought; she was drawn to things with anomalous and bizarre properties. She pulled the box from the bag and looked the thing over.

It was a simple, newer wooden box that looked about 10 years old or so, the wood smelt new, just sawn, but the texture was older and there was a thick layer of dust on the top and in the crevices of the lid. It vibrated slightly in her hands and was cold to the touch, despite the warmth of the room. She opened the lid and the thing blew a loud raspberry at her, before slamming shut on her fingers. Bailey sighed as Alice cursed at the box, then it opened its lid again and starting cursing at them both in a heavy Scottish accent.

Alice couldn’t stop herself from laughing even as her sister frowned at the box, giving Alice the same look she always gave Alice when something, anything anomalous was near her. But as far as bizarre things went, this was very benign. Alice had already looked the whole box over and tried to find something that might harm her sister, or anyone around her, but it just seemed to be a rude wooden box that just cursed and insulted the person closest to it. As someone that had never really heard a Scottish accent other than on the TV, Alice couldn’t stop the laughter. Both had seen some dangerous things that were drawn to Alice, or she was drawn to them, and this was just silly as a comparison.

Alice wrapped the box in a blanket and the box couldn’t get the lid open anymore, just like she had known, and set it under the bed. Clara would not appreciate Alice’s acquisition, so Alice had no reason to tell her about it. Clara had been working very hard lately and neither of them had seen Clara in almost a year.

Clara had called Alice two days ago, panicking that something had followed her to her apartment, and after hearing an earsplitting high-pitched noise, she hadn’t been able to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Alice had called her sister Bailey and they had booked a flight an hour later. She knew what this thing was and had only told her sister Clara to not sleep alone, to never be alone until she arrived, and she would take care of it. Alice could hear a faint tone of accusation on Clara’s voice; it was common with all her immediate family to blame things that were bizarre on her, regardless of whether they were anomalous or not. Only now that something bad was happening to her did Clara contact Alice. At least Alice knew she could help.

Alice knew she could deal with this danger, she had before when she was younger on her other sister, which Bailey didn’t remember thankfully, but the activity was sure to draw some attention, because these things rarely just hit one person at a time. Alice shuddered to think what might happen to her if someone like the Foundation or GOC caught her. Alice had to be careful. Because to the world at large, she was just Alice, a 28 year old woman from America with blonde hair and oddly colored blue eye that wore contacts, but tot certain organizations and governments, she was known as Aura.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SCP-5000

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-5000 is currently still at large and not in containment, despite the best efforts of the SCP foundation and several other organizations around the world, most notably The Chaos Insurgency, Serpent’s Hand, MC&D and Global Occult Coalition. Finding SCP-5000 is a top priority due to its highly anomalous properties.

Description: SCP-5000 is an anomalous entity known in the Foundation and other organizations as “Aura.” Little is known about this entity, only that it has no known shape, tangibility, time, place or picture. Scientists believe it may just be an idea, while others believe it to be a more powerful reality bender that affects other anomalous entities, or a group of people acting together to find items, possibly on the orders of an SCP or reality bender.  
SCP-5000’s anomalous properties make it both dangerous and possibly beneficial, because it has the ability to sense anything with anomalous properties, from items to tears in the fabric of existence and time, and ranging from Safe to Keter and world ending. The more problematic and powerful property is its ability to manipulate other anomalous fields around it, though little is known about this property. Finding and containing SCP-5000 is a top priority. O5 council fears it getting into the hands of The Chaos Insurgency or MC&D to the highest bidder.

The Foundation was made aware of SCP-5000 after the fourth failed attempt to contain an object by personnel, the last person to have them all stated that someone had come in and purchased or taken the item from them. This included a chess set that would play itself and would pelt pieces at anyone that tried to interrupt the game, a picture that caused night terrors in anyone that viewed it through something other than the naked eye, including those with glasses or contacts and had the residents of the house willing to through the picture at SCP-5000 to get “the devil out of the house.” Those residents were given Level 1 amnestic and nothing further has happened at that residence. The third item was a handheld mirror that showed anyone or anything the holder of the mirror asked to see, anywhere in the world, and the previous owner had committed suicide after discovering her husband had been cheating on her by spying through the mirror. The mirror had been sought after by MC&D, but they had found it missing, and the neighbors had given a description of SCP-5000. The fourth item was an object that would most likely have received a Keter class rating, because those within range would become possessed, for lack of a better word, and attempt to kill an unknown number of people, for an unknown reason.

Those that sold items or met SCP-5000 all had different descriptions of it, though all stated that their memories of it were clear. One instance was a short, balding male holding a briefcase and looking like an accountant or bland businessman. Another was a sharply dressed woman holding legal papers, cataloging everything in a decedent’s house. Another was a mother and child, looking at things in a store and the child touching everything, then being scolded for breaking one of the anomalous objects and the mother buying it. All they have in common is their ability to look like they belong and compel the current owner or keeper of the item to let the item go without raising suspicion. Scientists are unsure if this is a group of people being sent that look and act the part, or some of the anomalous properties of SCP-5000.

Continued search efforts are a top priority and currently ongoing.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice and Bailey had already been to see Clara that day and had spent several hours with her, letting her finally get to sleep once Alice was in the apartment. Clara’s fiancé, Tyler, hadn’t slept either, and kept hearing someone talking or whispering in the shadows at night, and had been so nervous, he had bought a baton and pepper spray, and even dragged Clara to the nearest church.

“The Priest seemed to know something was wrong with her, he just looked at her hard and stared, and he nodded then blessed her or something like that. And he let us stay there overnight, before you got here.” Alice hugged her brother-in-law to be and thanked him for looking out for her baby sister. Tyler nodded then sat down and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Get some sleep, Tyler. I’ll keep watch.” Tyler just nodded at Alice and Bailey, as one stood at the door of the bedroom, while the other stood sentry at the window, eyes piercing out into the street. Alice could see it, hear it, feel it, but it was waiting for nightfall. And it would not live through the night.

Alice knew these creatures, once that prevented prey from sleeping to make them weak, and then made noises that made them paranoid, jumpy and unstable. They seemed to enjoy playing with their prey, and Alice loathed to think of Clara and Tyler as prey, but to that creature they were. Some of them just loved hunting humans for fun, watching them panic and devolve and squirm. The anger was real in Alice’s chest and the ring on her finger pulsed with energy, trying to get her to release it, but she wouldn’t. Not until she learned how to make sure it was contained safely, or destroyed, the danger was too great with this ring, had caused too many people to spontaneously kill. Thankfully as long as it was near her or on her, the effect of the ring was nullified and it was nothing more than a piece of plain, rather masculine-looking jewelry.

An hour after sunset and London’s lights were slowly flickering out, Alice stood up straighter, her sisters and Tyler none the wiser to her status. She could sense it, the creatures out there, wanting to get in to get to her sister, and she would be waiting for it.

Alice left the bedroom, and headed for the only unlocked window in the house, where the creature had gotten in before, and she sat and waited, long knife in hand, will solid steel and unyielding. The creature slithered in the window, still unaware of her presence, something she learned to do a few years ago. It was almost as tall as the low-ceiling in the room, with long arms, elongated head with a vertical mouth and needle-like teeth in the mouth. Long nails that she knew to be brittle twitched with its long fingers and hands, and she could feel the power coming from the being. It may be humanoid and possessing some intelligence, but it was too dangerous, willing to come into an urban center like this, so close to so many people. It posed to great a threat to the people, and needed to be disposed of.

Alice moved in a quick succession of moment, slamming her knife through the side of the head, near the bottom angled up, and then twisted the knife hard towards the inside of the skull and the creature fell to the floor, dead instantly. Alice unrolled plastic she had kept in the room and rolled the creature into it, making sure no black, oozing blood was leaking out, before wrapping it in a filthy blanket.

Tyler was the first awake to the sounds of Alice dragging the thing across the floor and he stopped and was about to shout, before Bailey stepped in and covered his mouth until he calmed down. Tyler was shaking, hand over his mouth, tears in his eyes as he tried to contain his hysteria. Clara slowly made her way into the hall as Bailey helped to wrap up the body and grab the keys to bring the car around. Alice already had a site prepared, a pyre ready to burn the body and then scatter the remaining bone pieces in nearby woods, never to be found again.

Clara looked the thing over before scowling and pulling her fiancé into the bedroom, promising to tell him everything once she got some sleep, but not looking happy about it. Alice told Tyler to get some sleep too, though she knew it wasn’t likely, before dragging the blanket out of the apartment and down the steps over her shoulder, and into the trunk of the car. Alice was aware of a camera on the far end of the street, but it looked at the intersection, and no one else was awake or looking at the street this time of night, and the car was in a dark spot, where the streetlights didn’t quite reach. Bailey watched as Alice pushed the blanketed creature into the trunk, closed it quietly, then Alice headed out. 

Alice drove for several hours, and pulled into the pyre on a marsh near some woods, far enough from the nearest house that no one would notice the fire with the sunlight coming up. And the smoke was common enough this time of year, though Alice worried what color it might be. There was no telling with creatures that didn’t follow the rules of the world.

Alice removed the creature from the plastic, placing in bare on the pyre, doused in gas and supplied with coal to get it hot enough, and tossing the bloodied blanket onto the side of the pyre. Alice struck a match and lit the kindling on fire, and the entire body was engulfed in moments, roaring loudly as the flames reached higher than Alice was tall, the heat was strong enough to melt the empty gas can and sustained longer due to the coal. Alice was smart, she knew that normal fires didn’t get that hot, and needed coal and a lot of fuel to ensure a thorough burn.

An hour later, the fire was mostly burned out and the body was little more than pieces of bone, which Alice swept up into a box and then walked into the woods with and dumped all over the ground. It would soon be consumed by the forest, stomped into the ground by hunters and hikers, never to be found. Alice washed the plastic down in bleach on the simple dirt road and the ground soaked it all up, making it all look like someone had dropped some water or something, and soon there would be no traces they were here, except for the smoldering burn site. But kids had bonfires around here all the time, and no one would think it any different. Sure that everything was cleaned up and she had left no trace, Alice drove back to Clara’s apartment.

Explaining everything to Tyler took most of the day, which Alice did on her own as Clara got some much needed sleep. Tyler had been in hysterics for over an hour after they got back, and Alice had to put her hand over his mouth to warn him not to wake the neighbors, warning of the danger they might be in if anyone learned of her, or her family, her only real weakness. Tyler left the apartment to get some air and clear his head.

Truthfully, Alice knew this conversation had been coming for a while, she just had hoped it wouldn’t go down like this. Tyler loved her sister, and her sister loved Tyler, and as part of the family, he needed to know the kinds of things that gravitated to Alice. It rarely happened to Bailey to Clara, but both had known since they were kids. It was one of the reasons Clara had come to Stonehenge, hoping it would have some answers for some of the bizarre things that Alice had come across in her life time, to make sense of it in terms of history and the physical and understood world.

Bailey was like Alice and Clara, a scientist, who used measurements and math and facts to understand the world around her, though Alice was more open to the idea that not all things could be understood in human terms, at least not currently. One notable difference was Alice’s natural eye color. When she wore the tinged contacts, they looked deep blue, almost indigo, but without them, they are a faintly iridescent deep amethyst color. Alice developed this color when she was about 11, before she hit puberty and got her other abilities, and her parents thought it was a genetic thing, and bought her blue-tinged contacts to hide the purple.

Bailey always thought it was explainable through science, that Alice was the beginning of humanity’s genetic response to dangerous and anomalous things, people born with the ability to lessen or control the anomalous properties of things that threatened humanity. It was a viable explanation, one that Alice kind of thought was logical, but couldn’t explain how she had those abilities, despite being 100% completely human, with nothing odd about her other than her eye color and abilities. There were no other humans on the earth that she knew about that had this ability. To cancel anomalous properties, maybe, but not to also affect or manipulate them. 

Alice’s more fanciful theory was that she had been born with this ability, and had been activated during the changes of puberty, starting with the eye color. Alice pointed out during a debate with Bailey that purple is a rare color in nature, and has often been associated with royalty, but also the arcane and mystical. Alice thought they were descended from lines of long-dead magic users that had either used and controlled or created anomalous things, but something had gone terribly wrong, as often does when wielding things of immense power. The magic users, as Alice simply dubbed them, had given their children powers and abilities to counteract these anomalies, and though it was too late to save the civilization, the power was passed on. Bailey would say that neither she nor Clara had the powers, nor did their mother or any of her siblings. 

Alice would bring up the monster that once haunted them when they were very young, a tall, long armed creature with sideways mouth filled with needle teeth. Alice was the only one that had been old enough to remember it, and had thrown things at the creature in the middle of the night for three nights, before the creature disappeared and never came back. Eventually, Alice was able to sleep again, and she argued that this was the trigger that brought out the dormant abilities. She also argued that she was the oldest, which was important in ancient cultures.

Bailey and Alice agreed that both their theories were equally viable, though Alice admitted that Bailey’s was the one that made the most sense as a scientist, and Alice’s made the most sense in terms of the world they had uncovered by accident. Clara thought both were possible, but were so many others, some which were really out there and some were downright mean. Clara had come up with one that the real Alice had been a stillborn baby, and the soul that was now in Alice’s body had been anomalous, which explained how Alice looked like their mother yet had the intense purple eyes. This one had hurt Alice deeply, but Clara refused to take it back. 

The next day, nothing had happened to make Alice think that someone was suspicious of what happened in the apartment, and no one seemed to have seen her load a suspiciously shaped blanket into her trunk. Tyler was still in shock, but stated that he loved Clara, and would always love her, regardless of her bizarre family, because weird family was part of the package. Alice had hugged her future brother in law and smiled over her shoulder at Clara, mouthing, “he’s a keeper.” Clara nodded, though looking darkly and intense at her behind Tyler’s back.

The four of them toured the city that day, taking in the sites of Big Ben, the Crown Jewels, Buckingham Palace, and Alice had to suppress the feeling that she was near an anomalous item the entire time. It got strong when they viewed ancient weapons and she was able to hone in on an old, rust-covered ax with the card that said it had once been used to defend a castle long ago, and which the owner claimed had saved his life, according to records. Everyone assumed it was a figure of speech, but Alice could feel the aura around it, she felt it with all her senses, even ones she couldn’t describe in a tangible way, and knew that it was an anomalous object, but was safe behind glass. Sometimes she wished she could turn off her radar, as her sisters called it, but she just couldn’t, no matter how hard she had tried to do so in the past.

While walking the tourist traps on a side street, looking at souvenirs to bring back home, Alice looked up to feel something horrid, something powerful. It was in a tinker shop, and Alice motioned for the rest of the group to keep going, she would catch up. Her sisters gave her a knowing, disapproving look, and pulled Tyler along when he asked what was going on. She felt that stinging look, but it wasn’t like she could stop seeing the anomalous, she had no control over it. Her sisters had frequently asked her to stop getting involved, but Alice couldn’t know about the dangerous and anomalous things around her and not obtain them to protect others from getting ahold of them. 

Alice walked into the small tinker shop and looked around before finding it, behind the counter and locked in a box, trying to get out and break free. She couldn’t see what it actually was, because it was locked in a hard, wooden box, but she could feel it, sense it, and it was powerful and vengeful, dangerous. The box was covered in carved, painted and drawn runes that looked Celtic in nature, with a solid silver lock and probably a silver interior. Silver was a powerful magical element, and was mostly used to protect against many devious entities and spirits, most famously Werewolves, and most commonly Ghouls, beings that were frequently confused with spirits, but enjoyed ripping humans to shreds and feasted on their organs, sometimes while they were still alive, and inhabited land were a lot of blood had been shed.

Alice asked about the box, because it looked so “cool”, snapping a pic of it, and the owner smiled politely, but said it was not for sale, and had already been purchased, and was due to be picked up later that day. Alice asked what he might be willing to accept to sell it to her instead, but the man shook his head and said there was no way he was going to sell it to anyone other than the man that had bought it already. He had paid more than Alice was worth. Alice scowled and the man scoffed at her, mumbling about big men not taking the hint, blokes got some money, think they can buy the world. Alice thanked the man anyway, and bought a necklace that had a faint aura of power about it, but it was almost invisible compared to the box.

Alice realized the shopkeeper had called her a bloke. She wasn’t always conscious of changing what she looked like to other people when she was acquiring an object, but she had learned to do it when she was a teenager and wanted to not get caught when she snuck out of school to seek out things that called to her. People rarely saw the exactly same person, and generally saw the person they might expect to purchase or take the anomaly in question. If it was a murder scene, they saw a middle-aged cop like ones on TV. If it was an estate sale, they saw a nicely dressed woman that came from money. Most times, they saw a middle-aged, average looking man, balding, in a simple but decent suit, carrying a briefcase or bag of some kind. This meant that it was almost impossible for anyone to link her to the purchase and acquiring of items.

Alice met up with the rest of the group and her sisters could tell that it had not gone her way. Alice worried who might be buying the item, and what might be inside it. She wasn’t sure, but it had been powerful, vindictive and dangerous. Those Celtic runes weren’t on the box just for show, and the box had been made of Holy Black Oak. It was a nearly extinct tree that was once revered for its magical and protective properties, and most famously had been used in the BCE era by the Daevites in many of their most powerful blood rituals. Specifically, their immortality rite, though the exact rite was long lost, and Alice wanted it to stay that way.

Alice looked back at the shop, catching the look of a man in a suit with a large briefcase in his hand, and the monogram MC&D engraved on the side of the briefcase. She felt her heart drop into her throat. Well, fuck.

Marshall, Carter and Dark were dealers in the anomalous and often dangerous to the highest bidder. They usually had objects that weren’t terribly dangerous, but if a client wanted it, then MC&D would find it for them. Something as powerful and dangerous as what she sensed was in that box could not go onto the market. But she was with her family, and trying something now was simply too dangerous, too risky. So instead, she just decided to put in a tip.

It was surprising how right conspiracy theorists were, at least about Big Brother watching. Organizations like SCP and GOC kept close eyes on forums that talked about the paranormal and anomalous, mostly to look for something that was legit. Using a public computer, Alice posted a picture she had taken of the box and pretended to be a male store owner, asking if anyone knew anything about the box, and why it seemed to shake on its own, that it was freaking ‘him’ out and he was selling it. A bit blatant, but she needed someone to get the box before it ended up on the selling floor, or in the wrong hands.

Her sisters were impatient while she posted the picture, and when she was done, she forced herself to realize it was out of her hands now, and she hoped someone would intercept it. Smiling as she and her sisters headed back to the apartment to get some needed sleep before the secret night tour of Stonehenge, she put the box and the buyer from her mind, as well as she could, and laughed as Tyler told a funny story about their first week here and all the mistakes they made as Americans in London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a turn I didn't anticipate. I know it sounds more like Supernatural than SCP, but don't worry, I'll get back to SCP soon. Besides, both exist in this story. And i know the characters take a 180, but it will adjust.

The rest of the day was wonderfully uneventful, and everyone had gotten a short nap in preparation for the secret viewing of Stonehenge that night. Clara was very excited to show her sisters what she had found, the new markings once covered up by grass and years of accumulated dirt. She needed her sister’s insight on it as well, because the thing made her nervous as all hell. She even though it had glowed slightly, but a moment later it was gone, and she tried to think it was just the light, or her being overworked, which was true. But she knew better than to completely rule out that it had glowed. Alice would be able to tell her what she needed to do.

The drive to the nearest parking lot where they could leave their car was boring and Bailey was fighting to stay awake, as was Tyler. Three days of not getting enough sleep had taken its toll on him, and Clara was beat too, but excitement was pumping adrenaline in her veins, keeping her wake and alert. Alice, of course, was wide awake and sensing everything around her, eyes piercing and no longer covered with contacts. Her eyes glowed enough for someone to find her in darkness, and if something happened, they all agreed she would be the meeting point and would make their way out of the site, following her lead.

Alice had noted on several occasions that she was not completely immune to anomalous items or their affects, only sensing them all the time, and sometimes able to negate or manipulate. Sentient beings, regardless of how powerful or weak, were almost impossible to manipulate, but rather easy to negate, while powerful objects were much easier to manipulate. The exception being Reality Warpers, they were a whole other issue. Alice had only met one, and he had bene taken away shortly after them meeting. He had been just 8 or 9. It had not been a good feeling, because rarely did the Warper have good intentions in their hearts once they hit their teen years; but he had been so young.

They pulled into the car park and got out, each holding flashlights, Alice holding a camera with several candles in her pocket and matches and lighter in her bag. Also in it was a silver dagger, and an iron dagger. Both were harmful to many hostile spirits that sometimes roamed ruins like this. Her dad’s cousin had taught her this once, when she was really little, and her sisters didn’t remember, but she did. The man she remembered had been handsome, with dark hair, hazel eyes, tall and muscular, but with haunted, nearly dead eyes. She did remember his car, black and loud, but really cool. A classic car with doors that squeaked when opened.

Alice was brought back to now when her sister pulled her key from her pocket and opened the gates to the site. Alice could feel the prickles already on her neck and up and down her spine. She repressed a shiver and followed Clara into the site, aware that someone or something was watching them. A faint whistle echoed from far off and Alice stopped and looked at the source, far off behind some kind of building construction for the exploration team. Everyone else in the party now glued themselves to her sides and Clara looked at her sister, unsure and beginning to shake. Alice put her hand over Clara’s shoulder and they walked in tight formation to the stones themselves, before Clara pulled them to the side.

A smaller stone, about 10 meters from the nearest large slab of Stonehenge itself, stuck out of the ground and Alice stared at it. She could feel the power coming from it, and it wasn’t happy to see them.

“Back to the car.” Alice said, pushing everyone behind her, keeping her body in the way of the small stone, that had now started to grow and make noises resembling hissing and gurgling. As they backed up, slowly getting faster from it, the stone glowed brighter, nearly blinding white in the darkness of the area.

“Run!” Alice shouted and everyone turned around and ran to the fence, Tyler jumping it and pulling it open as the rest of the group reached it. Alice felt rather than heard the entity that was within the stone coming for them, long arms and screeching voice. A banshee, or a ghoul, she wasn’t sure which at this point, and wasn’t willing to stop and look with her sisters and Tyler there with her. 

They made it beyond the fences and into the car, Clara starting it up and pulling out in record speed, squealing the tires. Alice put her hand on her shoulder, telling her to slow down or they would get the attention of the cops or someone with a camera. Alice growled at her, scared out of her wits.

“Is that all that matters to you? Not being caught on camera? Do you even care about us at all?” Bailey gasped through her tears and Alice scowled at her, but calmed herself. Clara was just scared.

“I love you, Clara, and you Bailey, but if we get caught, we will have some explaining to do. And if I get caught, you’ll all get caught in the middle of it.” Alice was trying to calk herself, but it looked like Clara was just spewing things out now, spitting out everything she ever had thought about Alice and her abilities.

“Yeah, it all comes back to you doesn’t it. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have been stalked by some sleep monster. We wouldn’t have to hide from government agencies or secret organizations, or our own family. I haven’t talked to mom or dad in a month. A fucking month! Do you know how many nightmares I have because of you? All the things I’ve seen because of you? I can never be a normal person! I sleep with one eye open if I sleep and I see monsters everywhere I go. Everyone and everything can kill me or send me into a different time or another dimension! That fear, you can deal with it because you got gifted with special powers, but me? I’m a normal person trying to live a normal life and you keep fucking it up!”

Clara was shouting at this point, her voice carrying in the car and Bailey was shocked, but looked like she wouldn’t be able to take Alice’s side if she would ask. Alice looked from Bailey to Clara, then down at her hands, the silver ring still on her thumb. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

As much as Alice wanted to deny it, Clara was right. Neither of her sisters could protect themselves from the monster they knew existed like she could. How many times had they been put into danger because of her?

The car was filled with nothing but silence and the sound of heavy breathing. Tyler was wide eyed and shocked, not saying a thing, barely breathing, while Bailey was looking down, her eyes speaking volumes: she agreed with Clara. 

Alice looked at her hands. She had been selfish, her sister was right. Alice could defend herself form the monsters and anomalies that haunted the world. And things were sometimes drawn to her, though normally they just became known once she got close enough. Every time that happened she put her sisters at risk. This was the second time one of the sleep monsters had attacked her family. It had to be her, she was the odd one out.

They stopped at the apartment building, Alice letting the tears fall, Bailey getting a harder look in her eyes like she had come to a conclusion, and Tyler just looking horribly confused. “I want you to pack your things. Once you deal with whatever the hell is at the site, I want you to leave my apartment. I don’t want to see you again. I can’t see you again. You’re too dangerous. I’m going to be married, have kids. They can’t grow up knowing what I know. They would never know peace with you around. I have never known peace, and I might never know it.” Clara stomped off, anger still powerful in her stance and Bailey looked at Alice as well.

“I’m sorry, Alice, but Clara is right. Every time we see one another, something catches your attention, and I know that it’s dangerous. Do you know how taxing that is on me? On Jon?” Jon was her husband and he knew too what Alice was and what she did. He didn’t like it and didn’t see Alice ever. Alice’s presence in her sister’s life had been a constant battle between Bailey and her husband.

“Jon gave me an ultimatum. I love you, but I love a normal life more, and I can’t have that if you’re in it. Jon threatened to leave me when you called. He said that if you and I still talk when I come back from England, it’s over. And…he’s right. I can’t do this anymore. I came for Clara, otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered.” Bailey said this all calmly, not in a rage like Clara, and it hurt even more. This was something she had been thinking about. Alice knew her sisters had been getting distant and angrier, but she hadn’t expected this.

“What’s fun and cool when we’re kids and teens is not fun and cool when we’re grown adults with bills and goals and desires that don’t involve monsters. I want you to get that box out of the hotel tonight, and once that monster at Stonehenge is not a danger to Clara anymore… I don’t want to hear from you again.” Bailey looked sorry, tearful, but sure of her choice. Alice put her hands over her mouth and stifled a scream as Bailey went into the apartment, closing the door behind her, locking Alice out.

Alice walked back to the apartment, aware that the sun was slowly rising in the distance, turning the dark fog over the city into a pink mist, which was pretty but Alice saw none of the beauty. She made her way back to the hotel, the box under the bed still trying to get lose and barely audible, still trying to scream obscenities at Alice. She found no humor in it and curled up in the bed, waiting for the night to take the monster out, staring at the wall for a few hours, crying and screaming and pissed, before getting up and making a plan.

She knew the monster from the stone was a spirit, someone that had most likely helped build or died near Stonehenge, and it was angry at being disturbed. Underneath the stone was most likely whatever was keeping the spirit present. She would know when she was close to when she felt the presence from it, but also because the closer you got to dispatching the spirit, the angrier it got. And one that was near Stonehenge, there was no telling how powerful it could become.

Her sister’s words rung in her ears as she prepared for the night ahead, looking up sightings in the area, or signs, anything that might give her a clue to what she was dealing with. She hoped it was just an angry spirit she needed to send away, but something was telling her it wasn’t that simple. Given the Celtic vibe around Stonehenge, Alice downloaded an app that would let her read Celtic runs, and decipher what they might say. Her bet was now that some runes were carved on the undersides of the stone where the spirit had come from. Her experience with Celtic runes was rather extensive, though reading them was a pain in the ass, and she knew that writing the correct release runes using something that represented the four elements would send the spirit away. So she spent the day gathering those things, looking for the most powerful stand-ins she could.

The sun had long set when Alice made it to the site once more, leaping over the fence in agility that her sisters didn’t know about. Alice stopped herself, not thinking them as her sisters in her head, it was too painful. They were Clara and Bailey now, Clara and Bailey. Maybe if she thought and said this enough, it would make it hurt less, or make it more real to her that they hated her. She didn’t believe it.

Alice found the stone and the spirit appeared and caught her from behind and tried to throw her from her spot on the ground, but it went through her. It screeched angrily, Alice felt something dripping from her ears, but she ignored it and tried to continue. The spirit suddenly slid from sight and Alice looked up, but saw nothing and no one. She bent over the stone again and pulled it up, turning it over to reveal the runes underneath. With a brushed made of squirrel hair, she painted on the runes with a mix of wood ash for fire, water from the tap, and clay for earth, before blowing on it for air. When done, the painted runes glowed bright against the carved runes, seeming to fight one another for control, one brighter than another, then overtaking as the other glowed brighter.

The spirit appeared besides her, screeching louder, and this time was able to throw her to the side, enough to push her over and scrape her elbow on a small rock. Then it was quiet, small puffs of smoke falling from where the spirit had been moments before; the stone no longer glowed and the carved runes were gone, leaving only the ones painted on. Alice put the rock back carefully, filling the sill and grass back in, before standing from her spot on the ground.

It was done. Her sister would be safe at this site. And Alice would never see either of her sisters again.

The next day, Alice had left a note under the door of Clara’s apartment.

-Clara  
The site is safe. You will be safe too. I wish you the best.  
I’ll always come if you need it.  
Alice

 

A similar note was left for Bailey, though the words were different, and both sisters looked at the notes, unsure how to feel about this. Alice was gone, and the monsters would follow her around, and no longer be a danger to them. But…she was their sister. Clara folded the note up before tossing it in a drawer, her face impassive. Bailey slid it into a pocket in her luggage, wanting to keep the note, though sure she would hide it away where Jon would never find it. They two sisters looked at one another, and decided from then on that neither would speak of Alice again. It was as if she never existed.

Later that day, Alice returned to the States, heading down a road, blinking tears from her eyes. She pulled over near a known sudden turn in the road that was notorious for crashes and pulled a cadaver from the woods nearby and into driver seat. Using one of the objects she had accumulated over time, she willed the car to go as fast as it could until it hit the curve. The object, a magic-8 ball, drained some blood from her, and filled itself with it. Alice wasn’t sure how it worked, but it did. As long as she had blood to give it, it would do as she wished. Alice had also rigged the car to explode into roaring flames once it hit something hard, disfiguring the corpse inside. All that remained would be a female of the same age, size and race as her, with her luggage in the trunk where it was most likely to survive, IDing her as Alice Winchester. Police wouldn’t ask too many questions, and her sisters and parents, whom she hadn’t talked to in years, would get the notice that she was dead. Though she wondered if any of them would believe it. Still, it would be enough for the world, and that would have to suffice.

As the remains of the car roared with flames and reached high into the sky over the tops of trees and the smoke billowed out, she could hear the sounds of sirens coming down the road.

Alice Winchester turned from the car, and upon doing so, no longer was Alice Winchester, because she was dead, burned beyond recognition in her rental car. From now on, she was Aura and would remain so until she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Luv4uall.
> 
> PS. I know the ending was a little cliche and melodramatic, but I couldn't think of another transition.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. Luv4uall!


End file.
